Rareori, adesea
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Când cumpăra cadoul pentru Ginny, Harry nu s-a aşteptat să îl întâlnească pe Draco. Au o conversaţie plăcută, ce mai târziu evoluează într-o competiţie ale celor mai bune dulciuri Încuiate, şi se termină cu un simplu - Sărbători fericite. Non-romance. AU?


_Rareori, adesea_

**A**re o istorie impresionantă. Harry Potter – nu Ronald Weasley. Nu prea contează el. Mă rog. Într-un fel, da, dar… mai puţin.

Mă rog.

Ahem.

După ce l-a învins pe Lord Cap-de-Mort (cunoscut ca şi Voldemort în limba sa originală), Harry s-a căsătorit cu Ginny Weasley, sora lui Ron. Nu a fost o cununie prea impresionantă – prezenţi au fost doar cei din familia Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Poponeaţă şi Luna Lovegood. Din fericire, cei de la _Profet _nu s-au arătat – altfel Harry s-ar fi văzut nevoit să îi bată până la moarte cu şerveţelele roz şi pufoase pe care Molly a insistat să fie folosite.

(Ginny a fost foarte interesata când a auzit declaraţia întunecată a lui Harry; Molly, în schimb, a fost foarte supărată.)

La nici măcar o lună după minunata cununie a salvatorului lumii vrăjitoreşti, a fost anunţată sarcina lui Ginny. George a încercat să îl omoare pe Harry cu mâinile libere. Nu i-a ieşit.

Acum, cu şase luni mai târziu, Harry, stând în faţa unui magazin de bijuterii Încuiat, poate spune că are o problemă mai gravă decât Cap-de-Mort.

Crăciunul? Peste o săptămână. Cadou pentru Hermione? Simplu; o carte de matematică. Ron? O bâtă. Ginny?

Aici avea Harry probleme.

Nu era că nu o iubea Harry pe Ginny, dar era foarte greu să fie găsit un cadou pentru roşcată. Mai ales acum, cu o sarcină de 6 luni, când preferinţele ei se schimbau de pe zi pe alta.

Aşa că Harry se holba în vitrina magazinului.

Nici nu a observat când un băiat blond s-a staţionat în dreapta lui, holbându-se şi el la aceleaşi obiecte strălucitoare.

-Deci şi tu ai probleme în a găsi cadoul pentru prietena ta roşcată? întrebă Recredinţă, aplecându-se un pic să vadă preţul unor articole care i-au atras atenţia. Nu credeam că o să ai probleme din-astea _tu,_ Potter.

-Reacredinţă, dădu din cap Harry, uitându-se la fostul său coleg de şcoală. Deci cui îi cumperi? Lui Pansy Parkinson?

Draco s-a uitat urât la Harry.

-Te rog, nu mă insulta, spuse el. Nu m-aş fi căsătorit cu acea vacă nici dacă mi-ai fi oferit sute de miliarde, Potter.

-A, deci te-ai căsătorit? Harry întrebă. Ciudat. Nu credeam că aşa tânăr o vei face. Cu cine?

-Daphne Greengrass, Draco spuse încet. Este însărcinată şi trebuie să aleg cadoul cu grijă. În a treia lună, Draco continuă înainte să poată întrebe ceva Harry. Şi tu? Te-ai măritat cu – Ginny? Aşa o chema?

Harry rânji, mândru.

-Da. Este în a şasea lună de sarcină.

-Fată, sau băiat? Draco întrebă.

-Nu ştiu, Harry mărturisi. Vrem să fie o surpriză.

Draco dădu din cap.

-Eu voi avea băiat. Îl va chema Scorpius. Din păcate, regulile famiililor Sânge-Pur de grad atât de înalt forţează părinţii să cunoască sexul copilului înainte de naştere.

-Nu cred, zise Harry. Noi nu am avut probleme.

-Două lucruri, spuse Reacredinţă, dând din cap ca şi cum ar fi vorbit cu un copil. Unu; de când sunt consideraţi cei din familia Weasley de 'grad înalt', şi doi – tu eşti Harry Potter. Regulile se apleacă la picioarele Maiestăţii Sale.

Harry râse sec.

-Oricum, spuse Draco, întorcându-se la vitrină. Cred că am găsit cadoul pentru Daphne.

Aşa că, fără mare fâs, Draco intră şi, cinci minute mai târziu, ieşi din magazin cu o mică pungă pe care scria _Swarovsky. _

-Ce i-ai cumpărat? Harry întrebă curios.

Draco, liniştit ca de obicei, îşi băgă mâna înăuntru şi extrase o cutie mică, pe care o deschise; un lanţ cu pandantiv de diamante în formă de inimă era aşezat în mijloc.

-Frumos, apreciă Harry.

Un pic stânjenit, puse cutia la loc şi se uită la Harry implorator.

-Te rog, spune-mi unde pot găsi cea mai bună cutie de dulciuri Încuiate.

Procesând informaţia, Harry rânji.

-Vrei să îi oferi ceva ieşit din comun lui Daphne, nu-i aşa?

Draco se uită acuzator la Harry.

-Ok, ok, râse Harry. Bun. Deci, lui Ginny îi plac ciocolăţile Ferrero Rocher, dar dacă lui Daphne îi plac lucrurile unpic mai dulci atunci este ok să cumperi Raffaelo – tot de la Ferrero Rocher, dacă nu mi se pare.

Draco se holbă la el.

-…şi de unde le pot cumpăra?

Harry dădu din umeri.

Şoptind înjurături, Draco se căută prin buzunarele jachetei sale.

-Te rog prefăte că ai ochii închişi, spuse Draco sec. Eşti Aurorul şef şi îmi vei lua gâtul când vei vedea ce fac.

-Sunt Sărbătorile de iarnă, Harry spuse, un zămbet pe buzele sale. Cred că pot face o excepţie.

Scoţând bagheta sa, Draco performă un Accio rapid, prinzând doua cutii; una pe care scria _Raffaelo _şi alta _Ferrero Rocher_. Uitându-se la ingrendiente, apuca cutia _Raffaelo _si o puse în punga _Swarovsky_; aruncând cutia _Ferrero Rocher_ la Harry.

-Sărbători fericite, Draco îi spuse lui Harry, îndreptându-se şi plecând cu un pas rapid.

-…Sărbători fericite, spuse Harry; prea târziu însă – Draco deja Dispăruse.

Din păcate pentru Harry, problema cadoului nu era rezolvată, însă, observând pentru încă zece minute vitrina, în sfârşit intrând şi ieşind, dar de data asta cu o punga identica a lui Draco; cu lanţul geamăn în cutia albastră din înăuntru.

Rânji stupid atunci când puse cutia de ciocolata alături de bijuterie, cu o oră mai târziu, în dulapul său pentru a nu fi găsite de Ginny.

Doi ani mai târziu, însărcinată cu alt copil, Ginny o va întâlni pe Daphne – ce purta acelaşi lanţ ca roşcata.

_Sfârşit_

_AN: E, asta e. initial trebuia să fie mai amuzant, dar pur si simplu asta a devenit. M-as bucura foarte mult daca ati avea timp sa postati un comment. :)_

_Sarbatori Fericite!_


End file.
